Revelation
Revelation is an announced PCG, the third installment in the Soul Symphony series. The game has been in development hell for years, and it remains to see if it will ever be played. Development History The game was originally conceived as a hybrid PCG/paper-and-pencil RPG, using original rules. This version was play-tested a bit, but eventually fell by the wayside. This version later grew into the Soluna RPG, which was played using D20 rules (the same ones used for the 3rd edition of Dungeons & Dragons). However, it was announced more recently that a traditional PCG version of Revelation could be made. The Game !!!!!WARNING THE FOLLOWING INFORMATION MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!!!!! A Whole New World After the cataclysmic events that unfolded deep inside the Zero District of Babel, Adam is exiled from the shadow city only to be thrust into an entirely different world. Six councilors of Babel lay dead, their blood staining the hands of Hope. Modestus had orchestrated the whole charade, ensuring his reign over the fallen city without even sullying his vile hands. His words a honeyed poison to those who hear them, a gift he used with such alacrity in both life and death. As a reward for being such a helpful poppet, Modestus sends Adam away into the world of Soluna in order to "...see his grand scheme come to fruition." With a wave and a laugh, Babel disappears in a vacuum of light. As a man comes to his senses, amidst the broken crag of what once was the Forbidden City of Diz, a councilors words ring strongly in his head. An uneasy feeling washes over him as he finds himself in the middle of a storm far greater than he could ever imagine... A World at War The land is called Soluna, a gleaming marble in the void of eternity. The continent of E'dan is still young and yet has seen her fair share of war. Seven separate kingdoms once vied for the power to rule E'dan under their banner, until one young headstrong man united her, ending a lifelong and costly war. Under his sovereignty the land fell into peace and prosperity and the once seven separate kingdoms became known as the Empyreal Kingdom. For 60 years this idyllic land has known respite from wars chaotic hand, but the once great monarchs failing health threatens to drag the land back into the fire unless an heir is chosen, between the kings adopted daughter and his infamous born son. Two groups within the Empyreal Kingdom are at odds with one another rallying their flags behind the prince and princess, and at their core, two men trying to grab the scepter of regency. Tensions rise as a storm of civil war brews in the horizon. The future of E'dan may be torn asunder once more. Allies and Audame The player character is able to make their own characters when they start to play with only a few limitation. The pcg character must be a member of the Empyreal Army and thus he must reflect all the minimum stats available for this job including level. Unlike most other PCGs, Revelations will allow other players to join in on the main quest to help our hero. These characters can be tweaked and customized in order to fill in the roles they play during the time they wish to play. Afterwards they can be discarded or saved until a later date. Audame D'Sauveur The main character of the pcg game Revelations is named Audame D'Sauveur. He is a new member of the Empyreal Army and has been dispatched to the City of Diz in Antho's Wing. At the start of the game, he is placed in a giant crater that was one the location of the city. What happened during that night remains a mystery. Audame D'Sauveur M-M-H Level 5 P03/T03(+1)/M01/S01/C01/E02/H28(+5) +Empyreal Armor/Pecvliaris Bag +Empyreal Training/Sophian Arts/Nanobot Augment Pecvliaris Bag (????) A-E-S +Ability to access the inventory screens you have from the last game. +Disables the Equipment Slot stat since you have ample room for items. Sophian Arts A-Mind Must have been to Babel and read from the Quin Arcana Umbria Sophia Allows access to Sophian magic spell list. Sophian Arts Once it was said that the ancient kingdom of Winda Keth were able to harness the power of the Gods themselves. From this pool of power ran a cascade of knowledge that enabled the once great civilization to create giant floating castles and even continents in the sky. This ancient power was given by the gods to their newly formed peoples in order to help them flourish in the world of Soluna, but little did they know that such powers were not meant for mere mortal hands. With this power they became corrupted and greedy, blinded and poisoned by the same wellspring of wisdom that once nourished their young society. There came a time when they had to be stopped lest the gods themselves become threatened by their ever increasing might. A great cataclysm struck down their world and obliterated the once proud race from the face of Soluna. The wisdom of their power, sealed behind the gods gates out of reach of those who would sought to use it for evil. Now only scraps remain in the ruins of the Kingdom of Konyu, eternal proof of their existence. Their great power cast out into the realm of myth and legends as a power so great as to challenge the heavenly lords themselves. The Church of St. Sophia condemn talk of such things as blasphemy, a power given by multiple gods goes against the credence of the monotheistic faith. If ever such a power existed it would be deemed heretical and most likely punishable by radical execution. 1.Celestine Force - Randomly cast any white magic spell on a target. 2.Infernal Force - Randomly cast any black magic spell on a target. 3.Nocturnus Force - Randomly cast any red magic spell on a target. 4.Dimensonary Force - Randomly cast any blue magic spell on a target. Mission Roster Chapter 1 Reclaiming Memories (Diz) *You appear in the ruins of the city of Babel, or Diz in this world. *You awake to the sounds of someone calling your name. *They suggest you come up to the Hope to get checked out, you've been out for several hours. Reclaiming Memories 2 (The Hope) *You are introduced to your crew members and have free reign of the ship. Explore the ships amenities to your liking. *Generally, the crew can be used for away missions, however if you have another player playing, they can be used instead. Chindra Aurelius (Medical) F-VE-A Level 10 P01/T01(+2)/M05(+2)/S02(+2)/C04(+1)/E03/H30 +Ethersilk Coat/EVE Suit/Elasticized Cuisses +Aether Kind/White Arts 1/White Arts 2/Concentration/Parry Ardonodra (Engineering) M-M-T Level 9 P03/T01(-1)/M03/S03(+3)/C00/E03/H32 +Handgun/Rubber Suit/Ammunition/Concealed Throwing Knives +Luck/Conceal/Nanobot Augment/Quickload/Quickdraw/Surge:Speed Gerrick Aurelius (Navigations) M-EE-T Level 13 P02(+2)/T02(+2)/M04(+2)/S02/C01(+4)/E05/H38 +Katzbalger/Etherite Shell/Swan Suit/Swan Visor/Bomb +Elfin Evasion/Nanobot Augment/Blue Arts 1/Blue Arts 2 Firmamentalist/Hack/Bloodrush Hope I (Security) M-R-M Level 15 P05(+4)/T04(+1)/M00/S03/C00/E05/H43 +Lobstered Glove/2xXiphos/PASS Armor/Potions +Fire Breath & Charge/Cleave/Counter Attack/Alchemy Combat Proficiency/Dual Grasp Liliana Bijoux (Science) Level 5 P00(+1)/T00(+2)/M03(+4)/S02/C03(+1)/E03/H23 +EVE Suit/Etherite Shell/E.Mace +Red Arts 1/Red Arts 2/Black Arts 1/Geomancy/Fragility Normal Weapon Immunity *Chindra is the Medical officer and is proficient with the white arts she will sell you medicines as well as advise you on such matters. *Ardonodra is the engineer of the ship, he is there for upgrades as well as there to tweak your weapons and armor. *Gerrick is Chindra's older brother and is the ships navigator, if you are lost or need to figure out where to go, hes your guy. *Hope I is the security officer on board, he will provide with some militant training if you require it. *Liliana is the science officer however she is also there to help train in the magical arts. *The bridge of the ship is where a telecoms station is located to help provide you with missions and such. *At some point in time you will receive a call from your boss Gabriel. *He will ask about the status of the Crimson Orb and if you were able to take it from Diz. *Failure to answer will result in a reprimand and the termination of the call, pending the next mission. *After a few moments to recollect yourself, he will call back and inform you of the next target. Category:Soul Symphony Category:PCGs Category:Unreleased PCGs Category:RPGs